The Curse of the Pure Blood
by KassandraKitten
Summary: Draco has to go against his Father and the Dark Lord in order to save his true love and keep them safe, but can he turn his back on everything he has ever known for the love of a non- pure blood Ravenclaw?


The Curse of the Pure Blood

Chapter 1 – Prologue.

Kassandra walked through her favourite place in the world, equal only to the Hogwarts castle itself, and that was the Forbidden Forest. She didn't stop to notice all the beautiful things surrounding her as she would have normally. She was intently focused on him and totally oblivious to the beauty of her surroundings. He had his back to her as he looked out over the lake up at the full moon hanging low in the sky. She takes a deep breath and takes a few steps nearer him his head cocks to the side and she knows he has heard her footsteps. Then after about 5 minutes off them both standing their in silence. He speaks to her.

"I see you didn't have any difficulty in getting here."

He said it in such a bored tone that at once Kassandra's hopes of him being different vanished and was replaced with all her hurt and anger from the past few months. She couldn't understand why he had wanted to meet her out her in secret if he was just going to taunt her more. She clenched her fists and responded to him in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes of course, it was easy. I have permission for these things you know that. Now, why am I here?"

She watched him intently wondering if there were others hiding about the woods. If once she broke down as normal they would all appear and tease her. But to do that here, in her sacred grotto, the only place she ever was able to be herself would be too painful to bear. She looked away from his back and took in the entire grotto, committing it to her memory in case she couldn't come back. The dark misty forest floor, the tall sleek fur trees, the star filled sky and the dark lake where the reflection of the full moon was clearly visible on the smooth surface. This place was beautiful and green. The distant wolf howl would make her smile because she could see them in her minds eye running about but she knew here in this grotto she was safe because of spells and enchantments. Kassandra knew that if they broke her here she would never be able to return, she wondered if that was his plan. She looked back at him glaring, wondering when it was going to start. He turned and looked at her with one of his rare warm smiles that she had missed so much. She felt her fists unclench and her hope start to build up again. She makes sure her face shows no emotion as she watches him.

"Kassandra you look beautiful as always in the moonlight."

The words catch her off guard and she frowns then shakes her head. Why was he toying with her emotions? She folds her arms across her chest and she looks away from him up at the full moon.

"Why are we here Draco?"

Her heart skips a beat as she says his name once more and she prays silently that she won't cry till the torment is over. She must be strong. He frowns and walks towards her. He places his hands on the bare skin of her upper arms and she turns to look at him again. She feels the emotional and physical pain of him being so close to her again but she ignored it as she saw the tears in his eyes, but before she could say anything he spoke.

"Kassie, I know how much I have hurt you but you must know how sorry I am for everything that has happened. I never meant for and of this, I truly didn't. Some how my Father found out about us. I had to protect you from him otherwise we both would have been killed. I had to stop him from seeing you as a threat and focus his attention back on to myself. I had to lie to him and pretend that I was seeing you so that I could hurt you and get revenge for something you had done. He believed me but I knew he would be watching me to make sure I would go through with my revenge. So I had to hurt you to make him believe I hated you. It wasn't easy to pretend to hate the one you love, and I know you had the worse deal because I couldn't tell you that it wasn't real. Kassie I am so sorry."

She unfolded her arms and wrapped them around him and held him close to her, her tears streaming down her face. He gasped in surprise then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him, taking in her scent that he had missed so much. He hated himself for the tears that fell as they made him feel weak but he couldn't help it, he had missed her too much. He could feel her tears on his shoulder and he knew she had missed him too. Kassandra felt Draco's tears and she whispered in his ear.

"Draco I know you did the right thing, I forgive you."

He pulled away from the embrace slightly, still keeping his arms around her but leaning back so that he could see her face. He smiled at her and brushed away her tears softly.

"I am so happy that you don't hate me. I was terrified you would never forgive what I did."

She smiled at him lovingly and wiped away his tears as she lent forward and kissed his lips softly, much to his surprise. She looked at him and saw the greyness of his skin and the tiredness around his eyes. She could see he had had as many sleepless nights as she had.

"I would never hate you Draco. I love you, I always have and I always will. I realise the pain you must have been in to be horrible to me, but I forgive you."

His smile widened and he lent forward and kissed her deeply, this time catching her by surprise but she kissed him back and held on to him tightly.

"Kassie I will always love you."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like my first chapter, I am proud of it seeing as I haven't written anything in a while. ^-^

Anyway if you read it please review, I accept anything. If you don't like it tell me why I post them to improve and your advise is what helps me get better ^-^

Love you all xx


End file.
